jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
About Jumpgate Evolution
The Game Nothing can prepare you for the journey that is unfolding… The Galaxy is in a fragile state, balancing on the brink of war and peace. Dark new threats emerge from unknown and unknowable regions of space, conspiring to bring the inhabitants of known space to their knees. Will you aid your faction when duty calls? Or will you serve your own needs? Will you fight side by side with your comrades in an epic struggle against a hardened, blood-thirsty foe or will you go it alone, facing the perilous danger as it approaches? Do you long for the thrill of combat or do you prefer the call of the merchant - always on the look out for a quick, opportune trade. Your decisions are your own, and the rewards are yours for the taking. Jumpgate Evolution is a Massively Multiplayer Online Game set in the open expanses of space. With breathtaking visuals and innovative twitch-based space combat, Jumpgate is the definitive space combat MMO, putting you at the heart of the action as you embark on your mission to explore the galaxy and progress from space rookie to elite commander. FAQ What is Jumpgate Evolution? Jumpgate Evolution was going to be a Massive Multiplayer Online Game (MMOG) set in a science-fiction persistent world. Jumpgate was going to take all of the highly successful elements of the space action genre and bring them into a fully online universe accessible by thousands of people simultaneously from around the world. What is an MMOG? MMOG stands for massively multiplayer online game. MMOGs allow thousands of players to adventure and socialise together at the same time. In Jumpgate Evolution, you will be one of the thousands of players interacting with each other every day. This creates a living environment populated by people across the world. Will you need an internet connection to play Jumpgate Evolution? Yes. How many languages will the game be localised in? In addition to being available in English, the game will be fully localised into French and German. How does Jumpgate differ from other MMOGs? Jumpgate differs from other MMOGs in many ways. While most current generation Massive Multiplayer Online Games take advantage of traditional turn-based combat systems, Jumpgate utilises a fully immersive ‘twitch-based’ system which allows the player to engage combat in an action orientated style. Jumpgate also has an endless stream of content with an innovative mission generator mechanic so players will never find themselves with nothing to do. All of this, as well as player vs. player battles on a massive scale and advanced Artificial Intelligence, allows Jumpgate to take the MMO space genre in a whole new direction. Will Jumpgate support peripherals? Yes, you will be able to play Jumpgate with keyboard & mouse, joysticks and game controllers. What will the minimum system requirements for Jumpgate be? See Requirements. When will Jumpgate Evolution be released? The Game is CANCELLED '''and will most likely never be released. What type of transaction model will NetDevil use for Jumpgate? None, the game is '''DEAD. Is there any word of a console release? (PS3, Wii, Xbox 360) "Nothing concrete" at this time, but Hermann from NetDevil has noted it would be interesting to see the game on a console. Unfortunately, Codemasters dissolved NetDevil and cancelled the game, so there is not going to be a release for consoles. When will the Jumpgate Beta begin? Never, the game is Dead, it was cancelled without notice and Netdevil was dissolved. References